


Chris's file 01

by Chr1st0bal



Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chr1st0bal/pseuds/Chr1st0bal
Summary: This is my personal fanfic with characters real life characters for my own personal use.





	Chris's file 01

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal fanfic with characters real life characters for my own personal use.

There he is, your favorite teacher sitting at his desk staring at his computer when you walk in. He looks up and yells "Cristobal" in that enthusiastic tone you love so much. Your cheeks flush when you hear his nickname for you. It was even better when he used that accent.

After small talk and a handshake you prepare yourself for what you're about to do. Heart beating fast, palms sweaty, legs shaking. You've been thinking of this for a while and now that it's happening you can't imagine any way to help. All at once your world goes quiet as you say the magic words.

"I love you." You say it slowly like the words you say have power. As soon as you blurted it out you regret it all. 

"What?" He's silent for a minute gathering his thoughts, the silence killing you "Cristobal I have a wife, kids, and I don't like men. When did you-. How did you-. Why now?" All those questions kept coming and you just didn't know how to function. Your face gets red. He turns away and looks down. 

"I'm sorry, but this can't happen." He says into his chest. You look over to the window, everything a blur, tears welling up. Shades are all closed saving a little embarrassment.

"I can't do this with you, you're so young. What were you thinking?" He's checking the time on his watch, unplugging his desk phone. "I'm an old, married, straight man. I care about you but not like that." 

He makes his way to the door and locks it. When the door clicks your heart drops. He looks back at you, a light in his eyes, a naughty twinkle in his eyes. He strides towards you. As he gets closer he says-

"You know Chris, I've been finding myself lately. I'm discovering new things I never knew. Last time I saw you I realized, I didn't know how long I knew but I wanted you" he said that in such a way that made your skin crawl. Those words hit you like a bus. They echo in your head. He steps forward wiping his face. He then wipes the tears from your eyes and puts his big strong rough hands on your back. He pulls you closer until you're pressed against him. He leans into your ear, his breath against your neck and whispers "I love you too." 

Suddenly his lips crash onto yours. The suction from his kiss pulls you further into him more, you wrap your arms around his neck, kissing back. It was everything you wanted. His hands slowly proceed down your back. One rests on your hip, then it finds a spot on the back of your thigh, pulling your leg up his side planting it on his hip, holding it there. The other hand, the small of your back. His arms squeeze around you. You run your hand through his soft, kept, dark brown freckled with grey hair.

He lifts you up and presses your back against the wall, your legs wrapped around him. His tongue slips its way into your mouth. You feel his ever growing erection pressing into your leg. You slowly grind down on him. The friction drives him through the roof. You hear him moan through your kiss and it excites you even more. He reaches down, lifting you against the wall, the sound of clanging metal rings through the room.

You separate from your kiss and pant into him "Naughty boy, somebody is excited" he chuckles as you get down and lower yourself to your knees. You tug on the buckle and pull his dress pants down to his ankles. His strong, light tanned, muscular, smooth legs step out of his pants. After pulling his shoes off, you unbutton his shirt and he pulls it off his shoulders. You push it down his arms exposing his muscled chest, as he watches you with his hungry sexy ocean eyes. He bites his lip in a sexy way as the shirt falls to the ground. He tugs at your shirt lifting it off of you. He slips his fingers into the front of your jeans. You jump off the ground and slip off all clothes to stand there in just your underwear and cover yourself. He looks down and says

"Stop, you're beautiful you don't need to cover yourself." His deep ocean blue eyes intoxicate you and you lock into his kiss, hypnotizing you. He lifts you onto his desk and you lay back. He clears everything off the desk and lays on top of you. He runs his hands up your sides and turns his head to kiss every inch of your neck. You run your hands down his back and feeling every muscle of his strong back. His muscular pecs press into you as he flexes every muscle groping you. He moves his hands down to your legs and spreads them apart making room for himself. His big strong erection presses into yours. You feel his cock pulse as it strains to get out of his tight fitting black boxer briefs. He grinds into you, more and more moving his hips. He groans at the feeling which drives you crazy. He pushes your hands down, pinning your hands to the desk. With each wrist in one hand his unoccupied hand is free to explore your body. His hands travels all the way down to your underwear. You squirm at the feeling but he's got you pinned. He's got you all to himself.

You feel his hand brush your erection, then squeezing it. The sensation makes you jump a little. He continues down to your ass. He kisses your collarbone and keeps kissing down to your nipples where he nibbles and bites all over. You grind into him matching his rhythm. He stops what he's doing and looks at you with meaning. You stare into his eyes and a home stares back. Finally you say "my turn." He looks at you with complete love and lust and stands.

While he's standing you take a good look at the sexy man in front of you. He stands at 5'10, his muscular dad bod is so hot, in black boxer briefs that hug his crotch, out lining his big cock, black knee compression stockings that show off his calves with garters that complete the look and a loose black tie around his strong neck and broad shoulders. Black is so his color. He looks at you with a sexy look that calls for you. You wouldn't be anywhere else in the world but here. You walk over to him and push him onto the desk. You kneel and slowly pull his underwear off releasing his giant hard-on. The sight makes you swallow. His hard 9-inch, cut, thick cock makes you nervous, it might hurt. You take it into your hand and stroke slowly, preparing yourself for the struggle that will enlist in the next minute. "Relax" he says soothingly, "I'll take it easy" "Don't" you insert, he smiles a little as you take his member into your mouth. He already fills you but you push all the way anyways. A loud moan escapes his mouth as he settles down. He just keeps getting harder. You push until he touches the back of your throat. 

Finally you've adjusted and start to suck. First on his head then down his shaft and up to repeat. You add tongue and attack his head. He moans loudly as you add more suction to the job. He slowly rests his hand on your head. As you keep sucking he gently pushes on your head. While you're busy, his fingers weave it's way into your hair. As you lap your tongue up and down sucking all over he grips your hair, his breath getting more shallow. He thrusts into your mouth. He pushes you all the way down to his pubic hair, your chin pressed against his big, tight balls. He slowly pulls out groaning on release. Moving to his balls you take one in after the other sucking and kissing. He jumps at the feeling. You slowly rise and quickly plunge your head on his cock, approving sounds letting you know it's working. He can only sit there in awe, totally mesmerized by the feeling. He thrusts into your mouth more when you're just about done he squirms himself at the way you give one last bob on his cock. When you come up for air he kisses you and bends you over his desk, pulling your underwear down your legs slowly. He spreads your ass and laps his tongue at your hole, sucking and kissing. His tongue flicking back and forth stroking himself. Then, he sticks his finger in, slowly then all the way in. He burries it to the knuckle. He adds a second, working you open to make it easier on you later. He gets up and gets a bottle of lube from the drawer.

Applying a little to his cock then to your ass he keeps fingering you. He doesn't let up and says "What do you want" "You" "How bad" "I want you more than anything" "Call me daddy" "Daddy" "Louder" he smacks your ass leaving a mark. "Daddy" louder this time. He smiles and snacks you again and takes his fingers out. He gets into position, "Hold on tight" those words excite you and he plunges into you, painful and pleasurable he stretches you to adjust. He thrusts his hips into you faster and faster. Moving all the way in he starts to moan. He plants a firm smack on your ass making sure you know who is in charge. Thrusting faster and faster he kisses your neck, sending sensations through your body. Both hands on the desk he moves faster, planting his hands, gripping your hips he moves harder smacking into you, ass red and fucks you good. He pumps into you with enough force to throw you off the desk and you like it. He hits the spot every time he thrusts giving it to you good. 

When he's done he pulls out and lays down so you can straddle him. He watches as you slowly split your legs to sit on him to get the best pleasure you've ever had. When you mount him he starts again, but this time you have his hands trapped and start riding on your own. He moans more and more and sits up nibbling at your chest again so you can push him back down. He has a look of pure arousal and you like it. He loves watching you get fucked seeing the pleasure written on your face. You both flip over so he lays on you again. Back arched, hips moving forward, he traps your hands and burries his face in your neck, thrusting into you. He makes you enjoy every move with all his power being charge and all. Moving faster he moans loudly, getting louder. He's breathing against your neck, arousing you even more, breath gets shallow and faster. Moving faster and harder giving your ass a workout. He grinds into you, driving his hips and his cock straight back into your hole. He knows he's doing good from the sounds of pleasure and the way you pull him closer. The sensations telling you you want more. You hug to him while he's working. 

He hits the spot every time and you soon cum all over his abs. He gives a sexy chuckle seeing how he got to serve you. He slowly grinds onto you never breaking contact except to redo his movements. While he does so he moves your hands to over your head and kisses all over your body, neck, back, jaw, pits, the works. Soon he's getting ready, getting faster and starts to grown and moan louder. His breathing gets short. He tenses up and suddenly gets stronger slamming into you and crushing your wrists while he's fucking you. He holds his breath and shoots his warm sticky cum inside of you, yelling in your ear in such a sexy way. He groans at every shot. When he's done he slips out of you and rolls over. You lay your head in his arm and he says "God I love you, I waited a long time for this." Slowly you both catch your breath and just hold onto each other. You snuggle up to him and lay for a while. When you get dressed he hands you a slip of paper with his phone number on it. He drives you home, when you get there he says "Call me later, I want this to be more than a regular thing." He kisses you and you go inside to fall asleep to the thought of seeing his beautiful face again.


End file.
